memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Body Parts (episode)
If you are looking for parts of the body, see: Anatomy. When Quark learns that he is dying, he auctions his vacuum-dessicated body to raise capital. Summary Quark learns he has Dorek Syndrome and puts his vaccuum-dessicated remains on the Ferengi Futures Exchange. At first, it seems no one but Rom wants to buy a piece of Quark. However, Quark is overjoyed to find that an anonymous bidder wants to buy all 52 discs for 500 bars of latinum. Quark later finds out he is not going to die. He is excited about the prospect of suing his doctor, but when his anonymous buyer shows up, Quark finds it was Brunt, who considers Quark a menace to Ferengi society. Ferengi law obligates Ferengi to honor all contracts, so Quark is plagued with the prospect of killing himself. He hires Elim Garak to kill him when he least expects it, but the first Grand Nagus (who looks suspiciously similar to Quark's brother Rom) comes to him in a vision. The Nagus (or at least Quark's conscience) tells him to break the contract, and he does so. Brunt liquidates all of Quark's possessions, but he realizes that Brunt cannot take away one thing: his extended family aboard Deep Space 9, who all provide him with the possessions he needs to continue in business. Memorable Quotes "Would ''you buy a book called Suggestions of Acquisition?" : - 'Rom, speaking as the first Grand Nagus about the fact that the Rules of Acquisition were a marketing ploy "I want to hire you. Not as a tailor. As an assassin." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh yes you do. You weren't always a tailor." "You're right. I used to be a gardener. Now if you have something you want weeded..." : - '''Elim Garak and Quark "I don't want you to kill Brunt, I want you to kill ''me." : - 'Quark, asking Elim Garak to assassinate him to satisfy a contract with Brunt for Quark's remains "Computer, remove corpse" : - '''Elim Garak, after showing Quark another possible method of assassination he dislikes. "May I have your attention, please? Brunt, F.C.A.. As of this moment, no further Ferengi commerce may be conducted in this bar! No Ferengi may be employed by this bar, no Ferengi may eat or drink in this bar, and no Ferengi... ''no Ferengi may do business with THAT MAN! Confiscation of assets will begin immediately." "''Ladies and gentlemen, this bar is closed until further notice. Thank you for your patronage." : - Brunt and Quark Background Information Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #17 and #239 Links and References Guest Stars *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Max Grodénchik as Rom and Gint *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *Jeffrey Combs as Brunt Special Guest Star *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak Co-Star *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References Alvanian brandy; Bajorans; Divine Treasury; Dorek Syndrome; Ferenginar; Gint; Gorad; Grand Nagus; Ishka; latinum; O'Brien, Kirayoshi; makara herb; Orpax; Pax; Quark's Place; vole; ''Volga'', USS; Yridians; Zek; tesokine; Torad V; Cliffs of Undahar; Ferengi Futures Exchange; vaccuum dessication; contract. |next= }} Body Parts de:Quarks Schicksal es:Body Parts nl:Body Parts